Season 1-4 UK VHS and DVD ideas
Trust Thomas and other Stroies Episodes * Thomas and Gordon (Ringo Starr) * Edward and Gordon (Ringo Starr) * The Sad Story of Henry (Ringo Starr) * Edward, Gordon and Henry (Ringo Starr) * Thomas's Train (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and The Trucks (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and The Breakdown Train (Ringo Starr) * James and the Coaches (Ringo Starr) * Troublesome Trucks (Ringo Starr) * James and the Express (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Guard (Ringo Starr) * Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr) * Thomas, Terence and the Snow (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and Bertie (Ringo Starr) * Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) * Trouble in The Shed (Ringo Starr) * Percy Runs Away (Ringo Starr) * Coal (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * Whistles and Sneezes (Ringo Starr) * Toby and the Stout Gentleman (Ringo Starr) * Thomas in Trouble (Ringo Starr) * Dirty Objects (Ringo Starr) * Off the Rails (Ringo Starr) * Down the Mine (Ringo Starr) * Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr) * Thomas, Percy and The Coal (Ringo Starr) * Cows (Ringo Starr) * Bertie's Chase (Ringo Starr) * Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and Trevor (Ringo Starr) * Percy and The Signal (Ringo Starr) * Duck Takes Charge (Ringo Starr) * Percy and Harold (Ringo Starr) * The Runaway (Ringo Starr) * Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr) * Pop Goes the Diesel (Ringo Starr) * Dirty Work (Ringo Starr) * A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) * Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) * Break Van (Ringo Starr) * The Deputation (Ringo Starr) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr) * Daisy (Ringo Starr) * Percy's Predicament (Ringo Starr) * The Diseasel (Ringo Starr) * Wrong Road (Ringo Starr) * Edward's Exploit (Ringo Starr) * Ghost Train (Ringo Starr) * Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Ringo Starr) * A Scarf for Percy (Michael Angelis) * Percy's Promise (Michael Angelis) * Time for Trouble (Michael Angelis) * Gordon and the Famous Visitor (Michael Angelis) * Donald's Duck (Michael Angelis) * Thomas Gets Bumped (Michael Angelis) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (Michael Angelis) * Diesel Does it Again (Michael Angelis) * Henry's Forest (Michael Angelis) * The Trouble with Mud (Michael Angelis) * No Joke For James (Michael Angelis) * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train (Michael Angelis) * Trust Thomas (Michael Angelis) * Mavis (Michael Angelis) * Toby's Tightrope (Michael Angelis) * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (Michael Angelis) * Buzz, Buzz (Michael Angelis) * All at Sea (Michael Angelis) * One Good Turn (Michael Angelis) * Tender Engines (Michael Angelis) * Escape (Michael Angelis) * Oliver Owns Up (Michael Angelis) * Bulgy (Michael Angelis) * Heroes (Michael Angelis) * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (Michael Angelis) * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (Michael Angelis) * Granpuff (Michael Angelis) * Sleeping Beauty (Michael Angelis) * Bulldog (Michael Angelis) * You Can't Win (Michael Angelis) * Four Little Engines (Michael Angelis) * A Bad Day for Sir Handel (Michael Angelis) * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (Michael Angelis) * Trucks! (Michael Angelis) * Rock 'n' Roll (Michael Angelis) * Home at Last (Michael Angelis) * Special Funnel (Michael Angelis) * Steam Roller (Michael Angelis) * Passengers and Polish (Michael Angelis) * Gallant Old Engine (Michael Angelis) * Rusty to The Rescue (Michael Angelis) * Thomas and Stepney (Michael Angelis) * Bowled Out (Michael Angelis) * Train Stops Play (Michael Angelis) * Henry and the Elephant (Michael Angelis) * Paint Pots and Queens (Michael Angelis) * Thomas and the Special Letter (Michael Angelis) * Bulls Eyes (Michael Angelis) * Toad Stands By (Michael Angelis) * Fish (Michael Angelis) * Special Attraction (Michael Angelis) * Mind that Bike (Michael Angelis) Songs # Thomas We Love You # Gone Fishing # A Really Useful Engine # Sir Topham Hatt # Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover # Toby # Let's Have A Race # The Island Song # It's Great To Be An Engine # Come for the Ride # Accidents Will Happen # The Snow Song # Harold the Helicopter # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale # Percy's Seaside Trip # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas' Christmas Song # That's What Friends Are For # Rules and Regulations # Night Train # Donald's Duck # James The Really Splendid Engine # Down By The Docks # Little Engines # Winter Wonderland # Boo Boo Choo Choo # Never Never Never Give Up # The Red Balloon # Five New Engines In The Shed # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song # Really Useful Engine (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) # Shining Time # I Know How the Moon Must Feel # The Locomotion # Some Things Never Leave You # Summer Sunday # Old MacDiesel # Working on the Railway # Pop Goes the Ollie (Song) # Pop Goes the Diesel (Song) # Working on the Railroad # 10 Years of TheFattHatt # These Are the Days of Our Lives # The Fat Controller (Bob the builder theme song) # The Dream Song (DVD Bonus Feature) # The Ballad of Fatt Hatt # Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) # Sounds (CGI version) # Determination (CGI version) # The Secret Island (Thomas the tank Engine Song) # Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) # Working Together Again (different lyrics and footage) # The Grand Duke of York (Thomas the Tank Engine song) # Welcome to Thomas Land # A World Around You (CGI version) # Down by the Docks (CGI version) # Navigation (CGI version) # Never, Never, Never Give Up (CGI version) # It's Great to be an Engine (CGI version) # Thomas' Anthem (CGI version) # The Island Song (CGI version) # The Whistle Song (CGI version) # Night Train (CGI version) # Ode to Gordon (CGI version) # Rules and Regulations (CGI version) # That's What Friends Are For (CGI version) # Working Together (Jack and the Pack) # Really Useful Engine (different singers, lyrics and footage) # Troublesome Trucks (different singers, lyrics and footage) # Flashdance Maniac (Thomas Comedies Rusty and the Boulder) # Down by the Docks (new arrangement) # Brave # Day and Night # Party Time # Pride # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # Buffer Up and Share # Togetherness # Busy # Trying # Together (Together We Made it Happen) # The Work Song # One Friendly Family # Doing it Right # Favorite Place # H is for Harold # Navigation # There's Always Something New # Responsibility # Strength # The Narrow Gauge Engines # Thomas and James are Racing # There's a Job for Everyone # Where, oh Where is Thomas? # Thomas, You're the Leader # Go, Go Thomas # The Wheels on Thomas # Happy 70th Birthday Thomas and Friends # Roll Along # Misty Island Rescue # All You Need # The Fat Controller's Song (Misty Island Rescue) # Hear the Engines Coming # Day of the Diesels # Thomas and Percy # Working Together # Blue Mountain Mystery # Searching Everywhere # It's Gonna be a Great Day # Hey, Hey Thomas! # On a Journey Today # Monsters Everywhere # Tale of the Brave # Let's Be Brave # It's Christmas Time # The Best Friends Express # There's Snow Place Like Home # Let's Go! # Race with You # Spring is Here! # Will You Won't You # Streamlining # I'm Full of Surprises # You Can Only Be You # The Shooting Star Is Coming Through # Be Who You Are, And Go Far # Auld Lang Syne # He's Full Of Surprises # Glynn's Christmas Wish # It's Halloween # Never Overlook A Little Engine # We Make A Team Together # Sounds # Emily # Surprises # A World Around You # Determination # Patience # Ode to Gordon # I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside # Some Things Never Leave You # Sir Handel's Rhyme # Percy's Victory Song # The Bluebells are Coming # Summer Sunday # The Misty Island Snow Song # Salty's Shanty # The Locomotion # Silly Old Gordon Fell in a Ditch # Go!! Thomas # Poor Old Percy # Girl in Green # The Whistling Song # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (song) # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Japan and Thomas's Christmas only; fullscreen footage only, with different composers; only dubbed in Japanese). # Jingle Bells (Japan and Thomas's Christmas only; fullscreen footage only, with different composers; only dubbed in Japanese). # Hugo (Song) # Zoopals (Thomas and Friends Song) # Thomas and the Christmas Disaster (Song) # Surprises (Classic Singalong Lyrics Short version) # Alec Baldwin is High # Old Macdonald Had a Farm (Barney, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine song) # Let's Be Brave (Classic Remake + Lyrics) # Do the Fimble Dance (Barney, Teletubbies, Fimbles and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends song) # Look Out for the Train # Jingle Bells # Deck The Halls # O Christmas Tree # You Are The Number One # Engine Rollcall Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * Release Date: October 28, 2011. * This is a sequel Sing Along With Thomas and More Songs With Thomas. * The Nameplate Sequence and the Season 5 intro Make Someone Happy and the Season 6 outro Scaredy Engines is user together. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Rusty To The Rescue" 1995 VHS, the "Thomas and The Special Letter" 1995 VHS, the "Thomas and His Friends Help Out" 1996 VHS, the "The Gallant Old Engine" 1996 VHS, the "Thomas Meets The Queen" 1997 VHS and the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Make Someone Happy" 2000 VHS, the "Salty's Secret" 2002 VHS, the "Percy's Chocolate Crunch" 2003 VHS, the "James and The Red Balloon" 2003 VHS, the "Thomas' Snowy Surprise" 2003 VHS, the "New Friends For Thomas" 2004 VHS, the "Thomas and The Jet Engine" 2004 VHS and the "Hooray For Thomas" 2005 VHS. * Some copies use the entire opening porition to and has nameplates echo * The text is taken from the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. * All the Songs have with Lyrics. * Distributed by VCI. Bonus Features * Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along story * "Harold the Helicopter" interactive CD rom game * Character Gallery * "What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games * Best of Gordon Trivia * Gordon's Memory game * Fun with Numbers game * Character Gallery * Web Site Fun * Best of Percy Trivia game * Memory Fun game * Henry and the Elephant read-along * Character Gallery * Web fun * Best of James Trivia * Build an Engine * Where do I Belong? * Hooray for Thomas! read-along story * Character Gallery * Web Site Fun Trivia * This intro Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends intro echo warped. * The episodes were selected by viewers on a poll on the Official Website. * Audio is overlapping on episode is on the VHS release. * All The Episodes are Restored. * Even though episodes from Season 5 are featured on this release, footage from said episodes are still shown in the intermission segments. * Mavis end tune theme is heard "Thomas and The Trucks" * The first line of the description is a parody of the opening titles for "Superman". * this release includes actual nameboard intermissions and two different narrators from separate seasons they originally narrate. * The last few seconds of Whistles and Sneezes and Tender Engines. * as the episode titles and following nameboard sequences are the same as they were on the latter release. On the VHS version, the episodes echo, though these were replaced with cleaner sound masters on the DVD release. * Some copies use the entire opening porition to and has nameplates echo * This is a sequel to Sing Along With Thomas. * This is a sequel to Storytime with Thomas * This outro Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends outro echo warped. * An extended version of the original theme music is featured on the episode selection, sing-along and bonus features menus. * The DVD does end with the Really Useful Engine sing-along. It instead is an option from the sing-along menu. Goofs # Ainne Gordon Diesel 10 Splatter Lady Toby Dodge Oliver Bill and Ben Henry Percy Thomas Clarabel and Edward # The Intro Episodes Songs Music Videos and outro restored Warped echoed * The Nameplate After Troublesome Trucks Are Thomas, James, Duck, Henry, Caroline, Percy, Toby, Bulgy and Terence Thomas the Tank Engine Opening Theme Tune is heard. * The Nameplate After Trouble in The Shed are Edward, Bertie, Terence, Henry, Percy and Toby Thomas & Friends Opening Theme Tune is heard. * The Nameplate After Thomas, Percy and The Coal are Thomas, James, Edward, Percy and Toby Thomas and Freinds Opening Theme Tune is Heard. * The Nameplate After Mavis are Percy, Sir Handel, Diesel, Peter Sam, James, Duck, Rheneas, Bill and Ben, Henry, Stepney, Thomas, Donald and Douglas, Gordon and Toby Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Opening Theme Tune is heard. * The Nameplates After Gone Fishing are Thomas, James, Duck, Mavis, Henry, Oliver, Percy, Toby, Bertie and Terence Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Opening Theme Tune is heard. * In the trivia game, one question asks "What did Percy plunge into with the help of the box cars?" but Percy was pushed by open wagons. * All the Episodes with subtitles echoed. * The credits from Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures are used and because of this, David Maidment, Britt Allcroft and David Mitton are credited for the episodes written. Brian Trueman is incorrectly given credit for the stories instead and The Nick Jr. logo is seen after the credits. * "Gordon and the Famous Visitor" and "Wrong Road" both have overlapped and warped audio respectively on the VHS version. This is corrected on the DVD release. * All the singalong Songs with have lyrics. * The first view seconds really useful engine and engine roll call. * Annie Gordon Henry James Mavis Gordon Diesel 10 Splatter Lady Toby Dodge Oliver Bill and Ben Henry Percy Thomas Clarabel and Edward Front Cover Top: Percy, Thomas and James * Percy and Thomas from "A Scarf for Percy" * Thomas from "Saved from Scrap" * All the Engines from "Gallant Old Engine" * Thomas from "Trust Thomas" * Gordon, James, Henry, Percy, Thomas, Edward and Sir Topham Hatt from "Trouble in The Shed" Spine Cover Top: Duck, Emily and Toby * Henry, James, Gordon, Thomas and Toby from "Henry's Forest" * Henry, Gordon, Edward, James and Thomas from "Edward and Gordon " * Percy, James and Thomas from "Old Iron" * All the Engines from "Bowled Out" Back Cover Top: Gordon, Henry and Edward * James, Thomas and Henry from "Thomas's Train" * Percy, Gordon and James from "Percy and the Signal" * All the Engines from "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure " * Henry, Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Toby and James from "Bulldog" Opening Previews * Not for Rental * VCI Warning * MGM website ad * VCI Logo * Tempo Video logo * Closed Captions Screens * Thomas and the Runaway Kite 2010 Theatrical Trailer * Video piracy warning * "Confusion and Delay" Trailer | Custom DVD | Coming Soon * Thomas & Friends UK DVD Advertisement - HD * Jaden Groves Video And DVD Promo * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends US DVD Advertisement 2 - HD * Balamory UK Video And DVD Promo * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends US DVD Advertisement - HD * Thomas & Friends DVD Promo * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (2001) Promo (VHS Capture) * Kipper UK VHS Promo * Thomas & Friends Books (2001) Promo (VHS Capture) * Days Out with Thomas advert * 2004 Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD Promo * Home Alone 3 trailer * Thomas and Friends - Hop on Board with Reading Fun (2000) Promo (VHS Capture) * MGM/UA Family Entertainment Video Collection ad * 2002 Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD Promo * Bob the Builder Promo * 2001 Thomas & Friends VHS Promo * Archibald the Koala Promo * 2006 Thomas & Friends DVD Promo * Postman Pat UK VHS Promo 2 * Bartok The Magnificent Singalong preview * ABC For Kids UK VHS Promo (Update) * Percy the Park Keeper UK VHS Promo * Brambly Hedge UK VHS Promo * A Christmas Carol trailer * Fimbles UK VHS Promo * Crock2 PlayStation game preview * Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS Promo * Ever After A Cinderella Story preview * Thomas & Friends™: The Adventure Begins | UK Trailer | HD * Tempo Pre School Video promo * Coming to Video * Every VCI Children's Videos Promo From 1992-1998 * Track Stars (CGI) - CUSTOM DVD TRAILER | Coming Soon * Rusty The Great Rescue preview * Coming to Cimenas * Thomas & Friends- Jeopardy DVD Trailer Re-Uploaded HD * Thomas and Friends™: Ultimate Christmas US DVD Trailer * Anastasia Preview * Thomas & Friends™: Misty Island Rescue US Trailer 2 * Summertime Fun! | Custom DVD Trailer | Coming Soon! * Jingle All The Way trailer * "Topham's Top 10" Trailer | Custom DVD | Coming Soon * Thomas and friends engines and escapades trailer * Thomas & Friends™: Day of the Diesels US Trailer 2 * Thomas & Friends™: Spills & Thrills DVD Extended UK Trailer - HD * Thomas & Friends™: Hero of the Rails US Trailer 2 * TCFHE Musicals promo * Tale of the Brave Trailer 2 Music Change * Thomas & Friends™: Hero of the Rails US Advert * Thomas The Tank Engine Sing Along With Thomas Trailer * Thomas & Friends™: Misty Island Rescue UK Trailer 2 * Thomas & Friends Books Commercial * Extraordinary Engines DVD Trailer - US * Thomas and the Christmas Disaster DVD Trailer * MGM/UA Home Video Promo 1984. * Calling All Engines - UK Advert * The Lion of Sodor US DVD Trailer 2010 * Thomas And The Magic Railroad VHS And DVD Trailer * 'Blue Mountain Mystery' Book Trailer * The Wiggles: Wiggle Town Trailer * Thomas & Friends™: Blue Mountain Mystery UK Trailer 2 * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure | Official UK Trailer | True HD * the polar express trailer * Carlton Video VHS UK - 2000 Promo * BBC Video Promo (1999) * the polar express offical trailer * Carlton Video - Childrens - 2 - VHS UK - 1997 Promo * thomas vhs trailer * Carlton Video - Childrens VHS UK - 1999 Promo * thomas dvd trailer * Carlton Video - Childrens VHS UK - 1997 Promo * Tempo Kids Club - Preschool VHS UK - 1991Promo * thomas the great race trailer * The Roly Mo Show UK VHS Promo * The Land Before Time Journey To The Brave Trailer * The Secret Life Of Pets Teaser Trailer * thomas 4d trailer * Winnie the Pooh A.A. Milne Original Tales trailer * Carlton Video - Childrens - Bring the Magic Home VHS UK - 2000 Promo * FACT anti-piracy warning * Early Video Collection Trailer * Disney's Sing-Along Songs promo * Pinocchio trailer * The Lion King trailer * Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos promo * Walt Disney Classics UK Promo (1986-2000) * Trust Thomas and other Stories DVD Menu * Feature Presentation * Gullane Entertainment logo * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * The Rev W Awdry Letter * Thomas and Friends Season 5 intro * Trust Thomas and Other Stories logo * First Few Seconds of Thomas and Gordon Closing Previews * Last Few Seconds of Mind that Bike * The End logo * See You Next Time logo * Thomas and Friends Season 6 outro * Thomas & Friends - UK DVD Promo * Disneyland Paris advert * Thomas and Friends VHS Trailer * 101 Dalmatians trailer * Scorched Earth trailer * The Russian Front trailer * Thomas & Friends | DVD Trailer * HiT Enetertainment logo (2003) * Gullane Entertainment logo * VCI Logo Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV.W.AWDRY * ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT * TRUST THOMAS & OTHER STORIES * STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR and MICHAEL ANGELIS * DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Closing Credits * Thomas & Friends * Trust Thomas and other stories * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Based on the railway series by the Rev.w.awdry * Thomas, Percy and The Coal, Bertie's Chase, Thomas and Trevor, The Runaway, Better Late Than Never and Thomas and The Missing Christmas Tree Based on The Railway Story by Chrisopther AWDRY from original material by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton * Jack & The Sodor Constitution Company Developed by Phil Fehrle * Storyteller Direction by Britt Allcroft * Television Stories by BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON * Story by David Mitton * Written by Robin Kingsland * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant Phil Fehrle * Camera Crew DAVID WATKINS NIGEL PERMANE * Programme Management TELEVISION SUPPORT SERVICES GRAEME MacARTHUR * Production Co-ordination NADINE SCHOEN * Chief Model Maker MARTIN GASSKELL * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANT * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Art Director ROBERT GAULD GALLIERS * Camera Assistant PAUL SMITH * Gaffer STEVE DEMPSY * Models & Effects DBP MODELS & EFFECTS ALBATROSS MODELS & EFFECTS * Specialized Model Making BERNARD CARR * Songs By MIKE O'DONNELL and JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Lyrics by Andrew Brenner * Songs Composed by Oliver Davis * 1st Assistant Director Conrand Ayling * 2nd Assistant Director Joe Barlow * Production Runners Gemma Whelan Johnny Brocklehurst * Graphis id3tv Rob Fellows * Song By Ed Welch * Executive Producer Christopher Skala * Proudction Co-ordination MELANIE INSKIP * Model Shop Superior BRIAN RUTLAND * Stagehands MATTHEW VEALE ELEANOR DENMAN * Railway Constdiant DAVID MAIDMENT * Voices by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis * Director of Photography Terence Permane * Model Engines and Characters by Clearwater Model Making Systems Ltd David Payne Jo Webster Chris Noulton David Lillie Tim Staffell * Supervisors JOHN PENNICOTT John Pennicott Tim Staffell * Director of Photography Terry Permane * Head of Production Matt Porter * Production Accountant Pete Dunkerley * Written by Robyn Charteris Jenny McDade David Mitton Paul Larson * Production Co-ordinatior Andreas Fehrle * Model Crew Conrad Ayling Kevin Harris Gareth Hutchinson Jennie De Naeyer John Piper * Production Supervisor Michaele Vardy * 1st Assistant Cameraman Nigel Permane * Camera Crew Trevor Forest Fran Weston * Gaffer Michael Flynn * Art Director Bob Gauld-Gallers * Model and Special Effects Supervisor David Eves * Model Engineers Andy Baker Ken Gittens Dave Knowles Steve Knowles Chris Lloyd Ray Lovell Duncan Orthner John Payne Dave Poole Roy Spencer Ian Whittaker * Special Effects Matt Veale * Model Makers Vicky Ball Mitch Barnes Alex Bennet Gord Bray Brian Cole Martin Gaskell Bruce Gordon David Grant Nicola Hatch Jeremy King Peter Lee Franc Madden Jennie De Naeyer Chrissie Overs Michaele Wraight Dan Wright * Stage Crew Conrad Ayiing Sophie Brown Marrisa Clifford Julian Eyres Morag Mcintosh * Lighting Equipment Supplied by Lee Lighting Ltd * Camera Engineering Richard Malpass Associates * Dubbing Facilities The Maidstone Studios * Clips Directed by David Mitton Britt Allcroft Steve Asquith Greg Tiernan Rob Silvestri David Baas David Stoten Don Specner Dianna Basso * Written by Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant * North American Production Co-ordinator Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner * North American Sound Supervisor Bill Maither * Songs Performed by Sam Blewitt Stefan Ashton Frank Josh Harvey Sharon Woolf Michael Evans * North American Audio Engineer Mark Desimone * Produced by Simon Spencer * The Rev.W.Awrdy Letter Narrated by Nigel Plaskitt * Theme composed and arranged by MIKE O'DONNELL and JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Series Producer BRITT ALLCROFT * Models and Sets JAMIE BOWERING JAMIE JACKSON-MOORE BEN CAIN JOHN HOLMES TOM VANE * Sets & Figurines JOHN HOLMES JOHNATHAN SAVILLES * Specialist Model Makers JEREMY KING PETER EVES * Special Effects DAVID EVES * Model Crew MARTIN GASKELL MARK DORSETT * Lighting supplied by LEE ELECTRIE LIGHTING * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNNE * Specialalised Model Making Bernard Carr John Carr Ian Keer * Lighting Beams Film & TV Lighting * Construction Frank Schultz * Camera Crew Focus Barry Brown Colin Davidson Tony Brown * Dubbing Mag Masters London * Production Assistant NASREEN KHAN * Lighting Cameraman TERRY PERMANENT * Art Director BOB GAULD GALLIERS * First Assistant Director STEVE ASQUITH * Stagehands ADAM COOK LEIGH GROSCH * Lighting Equipment Suppiled By LEE LIGHTING LTD. * Periscope Lens Suppiled By GRIP HOUSE LTD. * Sound Effects & Dubbing THE FAMILY CHANNEL STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANER * Camera Equipment & Specialised Lighting Turmite Camera Hire Ltd and Clearwater Camera Computer Systems Ltd * Editors Kate Buckland Callum Walker Michael Dixon Andrea MacArthur Bluebird Themes Video Facilities Research Recordings * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTION STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Executive Producer ANGUS WIRIGHT * Associate Producer GREG TIERNAN * Executie Producer PETER URIE * Producers BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON Robert D Cardona Phil Fehrle Britt Allcroft * Songs © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1984 2017 * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION in association with FUJI TELEVISION NETWORK INC. * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1984, 1986, 1991, 1994 Description * Here's the full version of Trust Thomas & other stories. Stories narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis included: Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express, Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Coal, The Flying Kipper, Whistles and Sneezes, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects, Off the Rails, Down the Mine, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows, Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold, The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, Better Late Than Never, Break Van, The Deputation, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, The Diseasel, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz, All at Sea, One Good Turn, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win, Four Little Engines, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Trucks!, Rock 'n' Roll, Home at Last, Special Funnel, Steam Roller, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Bowled Out, Train Stops Play, Henry and the Elephant, Paint Pots and Queens, Thomas and the Special Letter, Bulls Eyes, Toad Stands By, Fish, Special Attraction and Mind that Bike Transcript * (We open this CD with the Thomas Season 1-7 theme and the start of Thomas and Gordon) Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas